1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts and more particularly pertains to a new table and chair transporter for transporting a plurality of chairs and tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, carts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art carts include U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,117; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,887; U.S. Pat. Des. 332.336; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,094; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,393; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,666.
In these respects, the table and chair transporter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting a plurality of chairs and tables.